Minecraft Mianite Season 2:Shadows Rising
by Bone Master
Summary: This my take on an alternate season 2. Keep in mind that I'll try to keep everyone as in-character as possible.
1. Prolouge

**Mianite Season 2:Prolouge**

**Threat from the Shadows**

(A/N Most of you are aware of what happened at the end of Mianite Season 1 but I'll link a playlist of it. watch?v=9Hb-1oTW8j4&list=PLc9pDn2U3uAT8j3o-9K4gZAc9KbhJBnLh )

We begin our story deep underground in a Castle made completly out of Obsidian. The dark castle was also sitting on top of bedrock and as a result the castle was pitch black. inside the catle were a group of five figures, One of which was made of fire was bowing on his knees as his body illumanated the room. The other four were each holding strange blade's. "So Ianite's back. Not only that but Tom, Dianite's bitch has become the new Dianite. This changes things quite a bit. None the less it means we can strike since none of the gods can stop us. Ianite is still weak, Tom has no control over his powers and Mianite is nowhere to be found." This was said by a man in a white coat and a white fedora on his head. The weapon he held was a pitch black katana."But we must not underestimate the mortal's as well since one of them was responsible for killing Dianite." This was said by what looked like an enderman, only it was human sized and it was holding a black raiper. "It DoEsN't MaTtEr. ThEy WiLl MaKe WoNdErFuL pUpPeT's."Said the demented voice of a large bipedal spider like creatue. In each of it's hands it held a black knife. "We must be careful. Cronus already failed us and we still have to deal with Furia here. Cronus was unable to take them out before and Furia failed to become the new Dianite. They will suspect that something else is at play and then they will remeber about our master." This was said by a pale and skinny man. His weapon was a Diamond but like hte other weapons it was black. Furia looked at them with fear as the man in white walked up to him."You have one last chance. Make sure that you gain the power of Dianite and then Our master will reward you." When the man finished talking Furia ran off as it turned to day above with our heroes oblivious to what was coming.


	2. Chapter 1

**Mianite Season 2:Shadows Rising**

**Chapter 1**

Tom was standing in the Dianite Temple's throne room, practicing his new powers as he attempted to shoot a fire ball, only for it to die out midair."Fuck! How the hell does it even work? I've been here for days on end but I still don't know how to use these powers. The other Gods won't help me and I don't trust Furia so I'm stuck. Maybe I should jus take a break."He said, sitting down onto his throne. As Tom rested Furia watched him from behind a pilliar.

"That bastard is the reason I'm in hot water with the Shadow's Hand. I was lucky their last member wasn't their but I will have the powers of Dianite."He whispered to himself.

"If I kill him now it will be obvious that somethings up which means I have to wait." Furia glared at Tom's sleeping form as he ran off.

Meanwhile back in the overworld Jordan's was expanding his vault while outside the man in white was inside Jerry's tree with a Flint and Steel. Since it was brighter it was possible to see his messy black hair and his blue eyes. He thought about setting the tree on fire before deciding aginst it as he placed a sign and left. When Jordan entered Jerry's Tree he saw the sign and read it."It would be a shame if Jerry died. -Tom." He read. Jordan quickly ran up to the Jerry dispenser to see it was gone.

With Tucker he was trying to put out a large forest fire when he saw a sign." Burn Baby! -Tom" It read as Tucker shouted angerliy

"TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

The man in white grinned as he dug into bedrock, quickly covering the tunnel as he went downwards. Once he reached the castle he walked over to the 3 other figures from before.

"It went perfectly. Now both the heroes of Ianite and Mianite will be focused on the new Dianite which leaves us plently of time to prepare."He said as the pale man nodded.

"Thanks to Tom The Shadows has entry to the Nether and Any area of the overworld that has a Portal. The end has already felt his might so all that needs to be done is destryoing the bedrock that seals him here to gain full control. Though not even Furia can break it as is which means we need the power of a god. Furia failed to gain the power of Dianite the first time so he is cannon fodder. I have no doubt that he will die. But through having the others distrust Tom will allow us to bring him over tp our side."

The man in white smirked."I went a step ahead. I stole nemo and framed Jordan for it." The Enderman like creature then shook it's head.

"You went to far ahead into the plan Nagato. That was supposed be the breaking point. Though we can easily change our plans to fit what you did." The now named Nagato smirked.

"Now they will end up killing each other and once they are weak enough we swoop in for the kill."He said with a grin.

Meanwhile Tom had already found out that Nemo was stolen. The whole Nether shoke with his rage.

"JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Nagato grinned when he heard Tom's shout from all the way in the overworld ."This is gonna be so much fun to watch! I'm itching to see the bloodbath that happens."

Jordan grabbed a set of diamond armor and a diamond sword as he and Tucker were about to enter the Nether to confront Tom when they saw the new Dianite himself walk out looking different. He not only had horns but he was also much larger and his legs were now that of a goats.

"**What did you do with nemo you bastard."**Tom said angerliy as he slugged Jordan to the other end of the priest's house. Tucker could only stare at Tom's new form in fear as he backed away.

Hell had been just unleashed in the overworld.

(A/N Sorry for the short chapter but I don't do well with writing long things. Anyway to explain Tom's reaction I imagined that Dianite's power causes an air of aggresion, but since Tom can't fully control this power it affects him to and causes him to become very angry very quickly.)


	3. AN

A/N

I'm sorry to say that I have been, and will be busy for sometime but I'll still work on stories as much as I can, just don't expect Chapters to be posted very often. Also I have another story in the works so be prepared.


End file.
